1. Field
This relates to a burner cap and a burner.
2. Background
A burner may directly heat a material for cooking or a container containing the material using flames/heat generated by combustion of gas. Such a burner may include a burner head, a burner cap covering the burner head, and an injection device injecting gas into the burner head. The burner head may include a supply pipe into which a mixture of the gas injected from the injection device and air flows and is burned at a burner port formed around the burner head. When the mixture gas is intensively supplied to a burner port close to the supply pipe in such that flames may be concentrated or a large amount of carbon monoxide generated due to incomplete combustion. Accordingly, heat may not be uniformly provided to the object and/or an accident may be caused.